


The Pianist

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: You are the pianist of Altissia’s Grand Orchestra and the time has come for the annual celebration of the Dawn Break in Insomnia. Same universe as in Cinderelia.





	1. The Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Find all my ffxv stuff at [creative-frequency.tumblr.com](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

 

> _Noctis had requested the grand orchestra from Altissia since he knew Ignis enjoyed the classical tunes with heavy piano melodies. Noctis had not said anything aloud, but Ignis knew he had done it for him and he was grateful for the thoughtful gesture. Noctis had not ever before showed an interest in classical music._
> 
> _- An excerpt from Cinderelia_

 

The second annual celebration of the Dawn Break was to be held in three weeks. The grand orchestra from Altissia – your orchestra – had been asked to perform in the party. You had heard that it was a massive event, gathering every notable person on Eos to pay their respects to the Chosen King of Light, or something.

Your orchestra had played in the event on the previous year too, but due to some health problems, you had not been able to travel. Your health had not really improved during the year, but you had become determined to see Insomnia in her newly-restored glory. Also seeing the person, who had literally saved the world, in flesh was exciting to put it mildly. You had heard a great deal of rumors about King Noctis Lucis Caelum and how the ladies fawned over him.

So two weeks before the ball was to be held, you had travelled with your orchestra over the sea to the port of Insomnia. You had been more concerned about the instrument you would be playing in front of such prestigious audience than the boat trip. Most of your colleagues had their own instruments with them, but yours would’ve been too arduous to move. The contact person in Insomnia had assured your orchestra leader that all the necessary instruments would be arranged and they would be of top quality, so you had nothing to worry about.

The concert grand piano you had back home in Altissia could only be described with one word: Exquisite. You knew each little indentation in the keys, wrought by time and the generations that had played it before you. It was made of beech, native to Duscae of Lucis, and subdued black in color. In your life you had played countless notes on that piano.

On the next day after your arrival to the Crown city, you were running late for the first meeting between your orchestra and the ball organizers. You could already feel the heavy glare of the orchestra leader on you. It would be really embarrassing to arrive as the last one to the meeting, but you would rather be late than having forgotten to bring your notes, which were the reason you had had to make a run back to the hotel in the first place.

You were phrasing an apology in your mind, trying to hold on to your precious note folder in one hand and not spill the take away coffee in another. If only you hadn’t stopped to buy that coffee, you might have been in time. Though then you might not have noticed the absence of your folder. The beverage was still hot, but you forced it down your throat in small sips as you jogged forward as fast as you were able to.

Fortunately, your hotel was just a short walk away from the Citadel, where the meeting was being held. You had been given an ID card, which you flashed around unnecessarily to all the guards and staff in the entrance hall. You had no idea where to go.

“Excuse me, I’m with the Altissian orchestra. I’m a bit late, but where is the, uh”–you glanced at the post-it note stuck on your folder cover–“Belouve Conference Room?”

You thought what an odd name it was to give to a room, but then again, you were talking about Insomnian royalty here. There were bound to be oddities compared to what you were used to living in Accordo.

“Good morning, Miss. May I see your–”

You waved the plastic patch in front of the receptionist. Did she not realize you were in a hurry? You sipped the bit cooled coffee with an irritated scowl. At least it was of drinkable temperature now.

“Ah, thank you. Take the elevator to the 23rd floor. The conference room is on the right side of the hallway.”

Before she could finish the sentence, you were already on your way. While staring anxiously at the numbers climbing up on the display, you sipped the coffee and mulled over the wording of an apology.

When the elevator doors had barely opened, you rushed out.

And bumped into someone.

The rest of the, luckily only warm, coffee splashed onto your chest.

You yelped. You had instinctively held your note folder high up, miles away from the coffee cup. That instinct was the only reason the folder was not covered in spreading dark stains like the rest of you.

“Apologies!” a man said politely and moved to the side to give you space to walk past him.

“No way!” you cried looking at the damage to your clothes. The accident was really all your fault, but that didn’t stop you from lashing out at the stranger. “Look at this mess! You should watch where you’re going!”

“I’m sorry. What happened?“ the man inquired apologetically.

“What?!” you snapped and tilted your face up from your shirt to look at him.

He looked a bit past you with a perplexed expression on his rather handsome face. He was wearing a pair of visors and underneath them you saw a large scar covering his left eye. His eyes were pale and the crippling mortification hit you.

He was blind.

You were raging at a blind man.

“I am so sorry!” you breathed. Your ears were burning from the shame and you had no idea what to do. Your shirt was soaked in coffee and the almost empty take out cup was still dangling in your hand. You took a look to make sure his clothes were stainless. What a great start for the day. Bathing in coffee had not been on your to do -list.

The man furrowed his brows lightly.

“Is everything okay? Are you hurt?” he asked concerned, “Is that smell… Ebony?”

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you thought that he had a really good nose – both in physical looks and in sense of smell.

“I’m okay! And super late, so excuse me!” With the items still held comically high in the air, you hurried past him to the conference room.

The orchestra leader gave you the most vicious glare as you silently entered the room and made your way to sit next to your friend and colleague, flutist Riko Chiaki.

“Where were you? You missed the Royal Advisor’s greeting,” she hissed quietly.

“Almost forgot my notes… He didn’t happen to be an ethereally beautiful blind person, did he?” you asked nonchalantly, the overwhelming shame still stinging your insides.

“How did you know?” Riko asked cocking an eyebrow with curiosity.

You sighed. “Great. Just great.”

 

* * *

 

 On the same evening after dinner in a fancy restaurant, you returned to the Citadel alone and made your way to the venue where you would be performing in two weeks. You examined the ballroom as you walked through it towards the orchestra stage. It was plain, but the style fitted the rest of the Citadel in its temperate marble surfaces and elegant golden decorations.

You climbed on the stage. It was huge. Probably bigger than any you had ever performed on, but then again, maybe it just felt like that because the only instrument on stage was the one you would be playing.

You sat before the grand piano, placed your notes down and warmed your fingers by flexing and moving them. It felt both familiar and weird, since you had not been able to play for almost two days because of the traveling. Normally you played daily and as much as you could. If your back injury allowed something, it was sitting in front of a piano, and you were grateful for it every day.

The contact person had been true to his words: The concert grand piano seemed to be the most expensive one you had ever laid your hands on. Its outer rim was made of maple and painted in matte black. The keys felt completely new under your fingers – cool and smooth. Each press of a key made a sound that vibrated through the instrument and in the ball room. Soft and loud.

You tested out the sounds by playing a little this and that, making sure it was perfectly tuned. You needed to get a good feeling of the piano, since the upcoming concert was huge one. Mistakes would not be accepted. You tried to not think of the fact that you would be performing in front of royalty.

Gradually, your warming up took shape in _Valse di Fantastica_ with a little faster tempo than it was intended to be played in. You were completely focused on the keys under your fingers. Your hands flew across them with the instincts that could only be achieved with immense practicing. The note sheet was placed before your eyes, but you knew the piece so well that you barely glanced at it.

Absorbed in your own bubble, you had no idea someone sat in the audience listening to your warm up and late rehearsal.

After you almost forcibly hit the last few notes, ending the piece with an audible sigh, a slow clapping echoed in the ballroom. Your heart jumped and you quickly tilted your gaze up to see to the audience.

The handsome Royal Advisor was standing in the middle of the room. When had he come in?

You wondered how you should greet him, since your last meeting had been catastrophic. The earlier shame still burned your cheeks and you cleared your throat to be able to speak.

You looked abashed as he walked to the edge of the stage and only then realized that he had no cane or any sort of prop to help him move around safely.

“We meet again,” the advisor said. He had a light, graceful smile on his lips that went perfectly together with the slim fitted shirt and grey nep trousers he was wearing.

“Ah, yes. Hello. Don’t worry, I don’t have coffee with me right now,” you greeted him with a nervous chuckle.

His smile widened and he climbed up to the stage. You were sitting still in front of the piano, completely stunned by the Royal Advisor’s presence. You couldn’t take your eyes off his face and half wondered would you have stared so shamelessly if you hadn’t known he was blind.

How could a man look so… perfect? You bit back an incredulous chuckle.

“Ignis Scientia. His Majesty’s advisor,” he offered his hand for you to shake, “You’re Lirona, am I correct?”

The excitement was distinguishable in his tone towards the end and it left you with mixed feelings. So he knew who you were? Or had he just gone through the trouble to check the info on all the members of the grand orchestra? Besides, how long had he been listening to you playing?

“Ah, yes, but that is only my stage name,” you explained as you shook Ignis’s hand. He had gloves on. How curious, you thought as you told your birth name to him.

Ignis tilted his head to the side and his brows furrowed in thought. “Oh? My apologies. It is a pleasure to meet you too.”

“So how did you know who I was?” you asked carefully.

“Besides the smell of Ebony you have about you?”

You blanched. “I-I’m _so_ sorry a-about that!” you breathed, stammering nervously. The overwhelming feeling of embarrassment washed over you again, leaving your cheeks and ears burning in its wake. You had changed a clean shirt of course, but there had not been time to take a shower.

Ignis let out a chuckle. “It’s quite alright. Even though…” his voice trailed off into a thoughtful hum.

“Yes?” you urged him to continue. Any chance of saving the fiasco, that was your first meeting with the Royal Advisor, you would welcome gladly.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to hear you play some more.”

You blinked and felt a whole another kind of embarrassment warm up your face. He would _love_ to hear you play? Was he teasing you? His tone was so sincere, excited even.

“Of course, I understand if you’d rather rest until tomorrow’s rehearsal. You start at eight am, correct?” Ignis hurried to say when you couldn’t utter a reply to his request.

As expected, he knew your schedule. The Royal Advisor seemed like a meticulous man who took his duties seriously. At least that was the impression your colleagues had given to you based on the start of the meeting you had missed. Ignis had chivvied the members of the orchestra gently but sternly, and made clear the expectations for the ball.

“No, no. Please, tell me what you would like to hear,” you finally said with a beam, laying your hands back on the keys.

A heartwarming smile spread on Ignis’s face and you found yourself thinking how you would very much like to see him without the visors on.

“What was the piece you played just now? I don’t believe it was on the ball schedule.” Ignis huddled a little closer, so that he could rest his hand on the piano. There was something really intimate about the motion – you sitting there, looking up at him smiling over you.

Gosh, why was he so good-looking? Your hands were shaking a bit. They _never_ shook when you played. You had performed so much in your life that the certain confidence came naturally to you.

“No, it’s not…” You began playing Valse di Fantastica again, but slowly and gently, so you could speak well over the piano tunes. “It’s a piece my grandfather used to play when I was little.”

Ignis leaned closer. You kept your eyes on him, engraving his every feature into your mind and memory, while your hands moved on the keys, coaxing out soft notes. What was this feeling? Your heart was beating uncomfortably loudly and you were a little afraid that Ignis would notice it with his super-human senses.

“Was your grandfather was musician too?” Ignis inquired.

You nodded with a smile and then remembered he couldn’t see it. “Yes he was. I inherited his piano stool – literally. He played in the orchestra before me,” you explained and made a mistake in the melody. With a confused look you turned to stare at the keys as if it had been the instrument’s fault.

“Sorry…” you mumbled and focused better on playing the right notes.

Ignis only smiled encouragingly.

You stayed like that quietly while the Valse di Fantastica came to its end. Your hands had somehow stopped shaking with a few deep breaths and renewed focus.

“That is absolutely beautiful. Thank you for humoring me,” Ignis said in a little husky tone.

“Not at all. It was my pleasure. Will you be listening to our rehearsals tomorrow?” you asked and turned on the seat to face him.

“For some, I hope. I will be there to help you get acquainted with the venue at the start. Even though”–Ignis’s smile turned into a charming smirk–“it seems like you already have that covered.”

You half chuckled and half giggled at his words. Was he flirting with you? You definitely didn’t mind.

“Good thing that you’re here now then – to help me get acquainted with the venue.” Your tone dropped into a playful purr.

“It would be my pleasure to help you in any way I can,” Ignis said and bowed slightly.

“Thank you, Mr. Scientia,” you giggled. It was thrilling to see the contented expression along with an alluring smile spread on Ignis’s face.

“Please, call me Ignis,” he replied.

“Very well… Ignis. I think it’s time for me to return to the hotel.” It was getting late and your curiosity towards the venue and the grand piano was sated so you could sleep in peace without a worry of tomorrow. Even though, a new burning interest was poking at you now: Fixated on the man standing before you.

“Allow me to walk you there.” Ignis said, surprising you with his chivalry. You held back a squeal of delight.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to bother you,” you said, correcting your words into more tactful ones. Honestly, you were worried about how he would get home after escorting you.

“It’s no bother at all. Please. I’d like to hear more about the orchestra from you.”

How could you say no to that smile and soft tone that coddled your hearing to the point of making you simper?

“Very well then…” you acquiesced and rose up.

You took Ignis’s offered arm. As your hand curled around it, you got a good whiff of his cologne. The urge to lean in to take a better sniff of his scent was almost too strong to resist. Propriety please, you reminded yourself and settled for taking a few deep inhales through the nose.

The walk to the hotel was too short in Ignis’s company. The city was brightly lit and bustling despite the late hour, and the advisor seemed to know his way around the streets better than you could do with your sight.

You were actually the one who ended up bumping into other pedestrians, because you couldn’t take your eyes off the man next to you when he spoke. His was gaze directed forward, but he leaned a bit towards you to hear your speech better.

Suddenly Ignis halted and you looked around dumbly to find out you had arrived at the hotel already.

“We are here,” he said and you reluctantly let go of his arm.

“Thank you. I’ll play for you again anytime you wish,” you said, desperately trying to hint that you had enjoyed his company. At least Ignis didn’t seem fazed by your unpleasant first meeting.

“Or… you could do me the favor of accompanying me to the local coffee shop,” he suggested.

“Right now?” You were completely surprised by the offer. A coffee with this gorgeous man to make up for your earlier lack of tact was not a bad deal at all.

“Tomorrow after your rehearses, if you prefer?” Ignis’s voice was so calm and pleasant that you found your lips curving upwards without your say-so.

“Oh, I’d love to.”

“Splendid,” Ignis smiled too and you could’ve sworn your heart skipped a beat and your breathing hitched.

It was time to say farewells, but you were really not ready to let him leave yet now that you had successfully broken the ice _and_ scheduled a date. That must have been a new record for you. All in a day’s work. Insomnia was looking pretty good.

“I, uh, guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” you uttered. Would it be weird to hug him or kiss his cheek? You really wanted to.

“Yes. Until tomorrow then,” Ignis replied with a smile. “Good night.”

“…Good night.”

You had walked through the front door of the hotel when you realized you hadn’t asked how Ignis would get home by alone. When you turned around to see him, he was gone already.


	2. The Coffee

In the following morning you found out just why your colleagues had called the Royal Advisor “a little uptight”.

By the time you arrived to the ball room, the preparations were in full operation and it seemed like they had been for some time. Ignis stood in the middle of the room with a couple of more or less important looking people. You gaze was drawn instantly to him; barking polite but strict orders at workers, decorators, servants and other staff members who constantly came by to report to him.

Ignis was as unbelievably handsome as ever and Insomnia was looking even better than on the previous day. His posture was straight, his profile impeccable and not a hair had strayed from his tawny pompadour. How he managed that, you would have to find out for the sake of curiosity. You caught yourself taking in a deep breath that escaped as a dreamy sigh.

Ignis’s stern, official tone could be heard over the orchestra members setting and tuning up their instruments.

“As I said before, the dish samples _must_ be ready by midday. We’ll come over to the kitchens with His Majesty then.”

The servant, to whom Ignis had been talking to, blanched. He fidgeted nervously with his hands, trying to find the words to explain the situation. “But sir–”

“Don’t make me repeat myself for the third time.”

“U-understood, sir.”

The man stomped past you with a scowl on his face, muttering something under his breath. Apparently ethereal handsomeness wasn’t an absolving trait in everyone’s eyes.

From the kitchen servant you glanced curiously at the two men standing with Ignis: One was tall, dark-haired with two long scars on his face. He looked like he could take on a behemoth in fist fight. The other one was a more petite blonde with a beaming smile on his freckled cheeks.

You made your way towards the group, wondering how you should pronounce your presence.

“That’s harsh, Iggy. Everything is going fine, y’know?” the blonde said crossing his arms and let out a short laugh.

“Yeah. Take it easy,” the dark-haired one chuckled too.

Ignis pushed up his visors and you thought how the motion was odd – like an old habit that refused to die. Apparently he had used glasses prior to his blindness. He looked mildly irritated at the two men, before the expression waned along with a sigh.

You reached the group of three and all of them turned towards you in question.

“Good morning,” you said, trying to sound as bright as you could and hoping that Ignis would recognize your voice. In truth, you were super nervous and excited to see him. There definitely had been something… different with him on the previous evening and you would lie if you said you didn’t wish for more.

“Ah, good morning,” Ignis greeted you. His lips had smoothed into an instant smile at the sound of your voice and it caused the tall man to quirk an intrigued brow at his blind friend.

“Morning!” the shorter one greeted you happily.

“Good morning. Care to introduce us to the lady?” the tall one rumbled in a deep, but warm voice. His eyes glinted curiously towards you and you replied with an experimental smile. Despite his scary outlook, he seemed friendly enough. And ready and able to tease Ignis.

Ignis sighed in exasperation and you had to bite back a giggle. The three men were obviously good friends, and you began to wonder just as he started to introduce you.

“This is Lirona, the pianist of the orchestra”–Ignis turned to motion towards his friends–“Here are Gladiolus Amicitia, His Majesty’s Shield, and our good friend Prompto Argentum, who is currently trying to escape his institutional duties.” The passing frown spoke volumes of his disapproval.

“Hey, I’m just taking a break,” the blonde one, Prompto, said with a grin. “Pleasure to meet you!”

“Lirona, you say?” Suddenly a mischievous grin spread on the Shield’s face. “Nice to meet ya. Did Iggy tell you he’s a _huge_ fan?” He dragged out the word “huge” in a humorous way, making Prompto chuckle in agreement.

You shot an incredulous look at the advisor, whose cheeks had gained an undeniable light pink shade. _Interesting_ , you thought complacently.

“No, I don’t think he has mentioned that…” you replied and thoroughly enjoyed the look on Ignis’s face.

“Come now, Gladio…” Ignis uttered and cleared his throat. He was unquestionably flustered.

“She’s a real beauty too,” Gladiolus smirked and poked Ignis’s arm with his elbow.

Prompto laughed. “You’re making Lirona uncomfortable, big guy.” He threw an apologizing smile at you.

“It’s alright. I need to go now since our esteemed leader is side-eyeing me from the stage. It was nice to meet you gentlemen – see you later, Ignis,” you said, giving a nod to the men.

“Yes, until later then,” Ignis said sheepishly under the knowing gaze of the Shield.

Gladiolus’s rumbling laughter boomed after you and you could almost hear Ignis groan. You skipped straight to the grand piano, put your note folder onto the stand and placed your bag on the floor next to the stool. You stretched and warmed your limbs a bit before sitting down. Riko hurried over to you.

“Well someone seems to be on good terms with the Royal Advisor,” she teased, straight to the point as always, “The guy just _melted_ when you arrived.”

You sighed, but it turned into a light chuckle. It had been nice to see Ignis react like that to your presence and his friend’s teasing him about it. Maybe you were onto something here.

“You think so?”

“Well yeah! Don’t tell you’ve got the hots for him?” Riko asked in a conspiring tone and winked.

Your cheeks burned, but you deemed it best to say nothing.

“Hahaa, you’re so obvious. I thought you liked more… uhh, chill guys?” Riko continued to ponder. She leaned a hand on the piano in the same spot where Ignis had stood on the previous evening.

“What does that even mean?” you inquired while continuing your warm ups. It was going to be long eight hours of merciless practicing. The orchestra members had convinced themselves that your leader was whipping you so hard only because she knew perfection could be achieved with your current set up. She wasn’t wrong though. It was just annoying.

You were the newest member of the grand orchestra of Altissia, which meant you were the current eyesore of its leader. Your grandfather had been on good terms with the middle-aged woman, but they had had their scuffles. Artistic freedoms versus professionalism and all that. Still, you couldn’t have been more grateful for the spot in the world-renowned group.

 

* * *

 

Around five in the evening, an hour later than expected, you were finally released from the piano stool. You were desperate for a walk to get your blood circulate in your legs again.

While the rehearsing had been in progress, other activities in the ballroom had been ceased. When the orchestra members left the stage, servants began pouring into the room again. They had been waiting anxiously behind the closed doors, hoping their boss would make sure the practice would end on time from now on.

You looked around, partly expecting to see Ignis waiting for you since you had agreed on the date.

“Are you coming?” Riko asked and stopped by the Citadel front entrance.

“Uh, I’m going out for a bit. I’ll see you later,” you said too coolly and bit your lip.

A wide, dirty grin spread onto Riko’s face. Urgh, why were you so obvious?

“I see, I see. Have fun with the uptight advisor. Maybe you can get him to wind down a bit,” Riko said and waggled her brows suggestively.

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “It’s just a coffee! You’re nasty, you know that?”

Suddenly you heard your name being called from behind you. The gorgeous Royal Advisor was walking towards you with the most enticing smile on his lips. Your pulse skyrocketed. You would be swooning at his feet at this rate.

Riko slipped away from the scene after throwing another grin at you.

“Hey, Ignis,” you greeted him. Gosh, you sounded so lame. How did one date again? Because you refused to take this trip to a coffee shop as anything else.

“Hello. Ready to go?” Ignis asked and offered his arm to you, just like on the day before. You took it without hesitation and felt warmth spread inside you. It felt _really_ nice. Your heart was beating fast.

“Sure,” you said with a beaming smile.

“The place is not far. We can walk the distance, if that’s alright.”

As you murmured your compliance, he led you through the front doors. You gained some curious looks from the staff and guards, but since they didn’t bother Ignis for obvious reasons, you decided to ignore the attention as well. He was a known character in Insomnia and especially inside the Citadel, but you had no idea whether he had a habit of walking arm in arm with women around his work place. Hopefully not.

“So, how was the venue?” Ignis asked as you paced down the massive set of stairs. His steps were confident – he probably had walked them numerous times, but you couldn’t help but to feel slightly concerned.

“It’s magnificent,” you replied, “I’m thrilled for the concert.”

“I’m glad to hear that. This way please,” Ignis steered you towards the right-hand exit from the courtyard.

 “You are responsible for the preparations then? I’m sorry, I missed your, umm, entry speech in the first meeting.” Your cheeks felt warm, but you managed to keep the casual tone in your voice.

Ignis chuckled a bit. “Yes indeed, I am… Did the stain come out? You still have the scent of ebony about you.”

You were startled by the fond softness in his voice. Just how superhumanly senses did this man have? In addition to the divine looks.

“Wha– Oh. I had a cup on the break. And I haven’t washed the shirt yet… or taken it to a dry cleaner’s. You wouldn’t happen to know a good one?”

“As a matter of fact I do. If you bring it with you tomorrow, I’ll have someone take care of it.”

“Thank you.” You smiled warmly and again realized you were not paying attention at all to where Ignis was taking you. You were just staring at his face. Shamelessly, someone might add.

“If there’s anything else you need help with, please, do not hesitate to ask,” he said.

“Well, right now I hope this coffee shop of yours servers something to eat as well,” you hummed and tore your eyes away from him to take a look around.

You were in the very heart of Insomnia. The buildings were huge, made of glass and steel. The traffic was hectic. Pedestrians were darting about their businesses everywhere. It was an orderly chaos, very much unlike Altissia. And yet, it felt like you were inside your own little bubble with Ignis, unreachable by other people.

The walk to the coffee shop took less than five minutes. Ignis encouraged you to pick a table and so you headed to the farthest corner by the large windows. It was in the street level, just a little off from the larger walkways so the traffic wasn’t as hectic as in the immediate centrum.

“Good choice,” Ignis murmured as you took your coats off and sat down.

“This place looks nice. And it smells heavenly,” you said and inhaled deeply the scent of coffee and pastries. It reminded you of the small coffee shops in the streets of Altissia and their delicacies – each shop had its own specialty in both brewed drinks and confections.

Just when you were starting to wonder should you offer to go order something for both of you, a waiter came by. You hadn’t thought it was the kind of place with a table service, but it made sense Ignis would prefer a place like that.

“Good day,” the waiter greeted you, “The usual for you, Ignis? What would you like, miss?”

You looked at your date. So he was a regular since he was on first name basis with the waiter.

“Thank you,” Ignis said.

“I’ll have the same as he,” you replied. It was obvious that Ignis was a man of refined tastes and whatever he ordered in a coffee shop was likely the best they had. Or at least you were willing to risk it.

The waiter nodded. “I’ll be but a moment.”

You looked around in the silence left behind by the waiter. Ignis was leaning his arms on the table, looking like a fine sculpted statue. The place was larger than you had expected. It was styled in warm, earthly colors – dark brown in woods, gold in metals, and a hint of lime to spice it up. Very modern and comfy.

“This place _looks_ really nice,” you blurted. Ignis shot a humorous look at the muted gasp you made immediately after letting the words out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” but you didn’t know what to say. Was it something you should look out for? Did people apologize for using the verb “see” in the company of a blind person? Would it be weird to ask? Your cheeks were burning with the same embarrassment as after bumping into Ignis and yelling at him by the elevator.

“It’s alright. I rather like the atmosphere. It’s a convenient walk away from the Citadel and the coffee is better than what you can get from the royal kitchens. Don’t tell them I said that.” Ignis smiled almost mischievously to you.

You chuckled softly in relief. “My lips are sealed. But can I ask you something, Ignis?”

He quirked a brow in curiosity. “Of course.”

“Why did the king’s Shield say you are my fan?” You grinned exultantly and it probably shined through in your voice too.

Ignis coughed silently and the sweet pink shade spread back to his cheeks. “Uhm. Well. I admire your skill and uh, it takes real dedication to devote yourself to music like you have and I _truly_ admire it… It’s umm…”

You couldn’t keep a straight face, when Ignis was struggling so much to explain himself. He was embarrassed and it was endearing. Your bubbling giggles rising in volume made his voice trail off.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you like this. You have been nothing but friendly and polite to me.”

The waiter arriving with your coffee orders – two large Ebonys, black – paused your conversation.

As you sipped the delicious coffee, Ignis inquired how you had gotten into music in greater depth than what you had already told him about your grandfather. He seemed to really respect your talent and hard work, and honestly, you didn’t know how to accept the praise. It was not every day you met someone, who could understand and appreciate your line of work. Gladiolus had been jesting, when he had said Ignis was a huge fan of yours, but the royal advisor still readily admitted the claim was true.

Gradually, the conversation turned into the previous year’s celebrations and your absence.

“May I ask why you weren’t performing then?” Ignis asked and sipped the coffee.

You took a sip too from the almost empty cup and thought about what to reply.

“I had some health issues. I wasn’t well enough to travel,” you said and inhaled deeply, “I was injured when the Oracle summoned the Sea Goddess.”

Ignis fell silent and his gaze dropped. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s my back. I had another surgery performed just months before the ball last year and I had to go through some intense rehabilitation after that.” It wasn’t painful to talk about it, but in the back of your mind you wondered why were you oversharing to this gorgeous man. You didn’t really know him at all.

“I’m glad you were able to come this year,” Ignis said earnestly and with a smile.

“Thank you. Me too.”

Silence fell and you looked out of the window, trying not to remember the crashing waves falling upon you and the debris floating in the air. You had had your share of nightmares of that day already. There was no reason to think about it while awake.

“I… was there too,” Ignis began and cleared his throat.

Surprised, even though you shouldn’t have been, your gaze snapped back to him. Of course he had been there. The king had been too. Where else would his most trusted advisor have been?

Ignis took his visors off and placed them carefully on the table. Your eyes scanned the scars on his face. For a fleeting moment you wondered how he had gotten them, but then he continued:

“It seems neither of us survived the Covenant intact.”

You swallowed. “That’s…”

“But, we survived,” Ignis said after a pause when your words died down, “The gods may not deserve our gratitude, but I would like to thank whatever let us meet. It’s an honor.”

“I… thank you. For everything,” you said. There was nothing else you could think of. It seemed the simplest thing to say, and judging by the hint of smile on Ignis’s face, he appreciated it.

“Would you like another cup? Or to go for a walk?” Ignis inquired softly to change the subject.

You glanced at the time. “I’d love to, but I should head back to the hotel. We had dinner plans for later today with colleagues.”

“Ah, I understand. Allow me to escort you.”

You smiled hesitantly. “If it’s not too much trouble. I would probably get lost on my own.”

“No trouble at all,” Ignis assured with a charming smirk on his lips. He put his visors back on and after you both had your coats on, he offered his arm to you.

When before you had felt like you didn’t know the handsome royal advisor at all, now you thought it was curious how he was a kindred spirit. The lives you led were completely different, but your interests aligned in classical music and you shared the trauma of surviving the Conclave in Altissia.

After the short afternoon spent in the coffee shop, you knew and understood Ignis better than anyone in a long time. On top of that, he was charming and made you laugh. He was easy to talk to, and as long as you held his arm, conversation flowed onward without an effort.


End file.
